Under The Apple Tree
by RiskyJR737
Summary: Hiruma met a girl seven years ago.Mamori met a boy seven years ago.They met under an apple tree.Did Hiruma know Mamori before he thought?Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Festival and Meeting.

7 years ago

Hiruma walked down the school corridor, he was going to the playground and skip school. A girl stood in front of him, it was his sister Kohada. Yoichi! She yelled, dad's gonna be mad if you skip school again!

So? He casually replied.

So, dad's scary when he's mad!

Sure he is, he said sarcastically, I was gonna take you with me to the town festival but…

Wow the Festival of Sushi! She said excited.

You going?

Yeah!

This is amazin'! She said eye's gleaming.

Yup! He said, beats school, doesn't it!

You bet! Kohada said taking a bite of sushi. Hiruma saw a girl in the corner of his eye; she was getting bullied by some older boys. Kohada meet me later at 20 Elm Street at 7:00, he said and ran off to them. Hey you damn jerkos! Bullying is my job! Hiruma said.

Who're you to stop us? The biggest boy said.

Yoichi Hiruma.

Ack! Sorry we'll leave! They replied nervously.

Thanks so much, Mamori said while Hiruma helped her up.

Don't get the wrong idea, he said looking in the opposite direction, I just wanna be the only bully here.

That doesn't matter, she said smiling, you rescued me and that's what matters. Hiruma blushed a little.

Hope ya liked it! Review a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The Secret.

I will use speech marks from now on….

Why do you keep following me?'' asked Hiruma.

I want to thank you some how,'' Mamori smiled.

You **do not** want to get mixed up with me,'' he said.

Mamori replied, I'll show you an apple tree.''

Why would I want to see an apple tree?'' he rudely asked.

It's the apple tree that no one else knows about.''

Hiruma followed Mamori to a giant apple tree that had MA+ carved into its trunk.

MA?'' Hiruma asked.

When I've found some one I can share it with I'll carve their name in,'' Mamori told him. Mamori and Hiruma climbed up to the top branch and both ate an apple.

Did you plant this tree?'' Hiruma asked between bites.

Yes,'' she replied, it grew really quickly for some reason.''

Do you come here a lot?''

Every day after school,'' Mamori said, if you want you could come too.''

I don't have anything else to do,'' he replied.

Meet me here tomorrow after school,'' Mamori said and ran off.

She seemed kinda lonely,'' he said once she'd gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, I Have To Meet Someone!

Hiruma walked through the busy streets to get to the apple tree then something terrible happened. Hiruma we've got a score to settle with you,'' said a gang of teenagers.

Koshi, Migio, Namo and Hiroshimao!'' Hiruma said snapped, I'm on my way to somewhere, step aside.''

You tryin' to scare us lil boy?'' Migio asked sneering.

Leave me alone or I'll make you,'' Hiruma said angrily.

Hah? Try it brat an' I'll make ya sorry for ever meetin' us,'' Namo growled.

Yeah there's one o' you an' four o' us,'' laughed Hiroshimao.

Step aside,'' Hiruma said again.

You got nerve,'' Koshi said looking down at him. Hiruma stayed quiet for about 3 seconds then punched Koshi in the face. Your dead brat,'' Koshi said wiping blood off his nose.

Hiruma stared at the 14 year old boy, I said move.''

Koshi!'' Namo said holding Hiruma back, now he can't move.''

Dammit,'' Hiruma muttered.

C'mon brat move me,'' Koshi said punching Hiruma.

I need to go!'' Hiruma said even though it was hopeless. Migio remained silent the whole time then said, Where do you wanna go? Tell us an' show us an' we might let you go.''

No!'' Hiruma snapped.

Why not?'' Koshi asked.

If you want to go there you have to take us with you,'' Hiroshimao smirked.

An' if ya don't then you won't be able to leave an' Koshi will keep hittin' you,'' Namo grinned.

Fine I'll take you!'' Hiruma said while plotting a plan.

The gang followed him to a giant dump, You've wanted to go here?'' Koshi asked.

Yup! There's a pile of money!''

Where?'' they asked.

Go find it,'' Hiruma said happy that they were so stupid. Wait a little longer please!'' Hiruma thought running off.

Please review a lot! C'mon! Reviews make me update more! Even if their bad!


End file.
